<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a love song to sing by cincave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137228">a love song to sing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincave/pseuds/cincave'>cincave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Character Studies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincave/pseuds/cincave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study: Ian Pangilinan (Part 2)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Character Studies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a love song to sing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is quiet. </p><p>You are still high after the release of your song. You are still high after meeting people through your screen. It always amazes how much love and support you are getting, ever fearful that, one day, your talent will not measure up to their expectations. You are still high after this milestone. You are still high after your success. </p><p>But all of that pales in comparison to the sheer euphoria of sitting next to him, of simply being allowed to be near him.</p><p>He is studying. He is always studying. Even here, hours past midnight, he is still studying.</p><p>You once wondered what drives him to pursue medicine, to earn his caduceus staff. After being near him for so long, you have found the answer on your own. He is selfless, he is caring, he is a true empath, he is willing to give so much of himself so that others may be warm. He once said that his favorite character in Naruto is Tsunade, the greatest healer in that world. Fierce, willing to fight at every single turn, defiant until the end. </p><p>That is him. That is the Paolo you believe in.</p><p>He turns a page in his book and bites his lip and that small movement shocks you into stillness, your mind unfolding a core memory as your heart speeds up. </p><p>You remember now that he was doing that exact same thing with his lip while you were standing in the green fields of his university and you realized that you wanted to touch him.</p><p>How you realized you want more of his time, you want more of his attention. You want more of him. You always want more of him.</p><p>You cannot be selfish, you remind yourself. Who are you to ask more of his attention when it means taking away from his passion for medicine? Who are you to ask for more of his attention when he has already generously given you so much time that you did not deserve?</p><p>And so, you must content yourself with what he is willing to give. He has supported you so much, taught you so much that you hope that this song somehow shows him how much you want him. </p><p>You once read somewhere that everyone deserves a love song to sing and that everyone deserves someone to sing to. You poured your heart and soul into this song, this honest confession of how simply being near someone is enough. You put so much of yourself into it until it might as well leap up from the tracks and declare itself as the perfect copy of you. </p><p>You sang it for <i>him</i>. </p><p>You wonder if all songs you sing from here on out will be sung for him. It surprises you to realize that you are absolutely happy with that thought. </p><p><i>I sing for you, Paopao,</i> you think. </p><p>
  <i>I sing for you.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>